


The Decision

by MlbTrashCan



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Lukanette, alya x Nino - Freeform, luka x mari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlbTrashCan/pseuds/MlbTrashCan
Summary: Alya and Nino realize Luka’s feelings towards Marinette, so they try to do something. The main ending, however, is up to Marinette.*finished*





	The Decision

“What’s up, girl!” Alya exclaimed, running up to Marinette. “Shocker, you aren’t late today!” she finished with a laugh.

The bluenette looked at her friend with a sarcastic face. “Ha ha, very funny. No, I’m not going to be late today.”

“Hey guys! How’s it going?” Adrien asked, running up to the group. 

“A-Adrien! Hi- Hey! Adrien!” Marinette stuttered, mentally facepalming herself.

“I’ve got a photoshoot by the Couffaine’s houseboat today, and Nathalie said I could bring some friends along!” Adrien said, not noticing Marinette’s stutters.

To this, Alya was grateful. She knew Adrien was a lost cause, so she was trying to get Marinette with Luka now. “Sounds like fun!” She said, on everyone’s behalf.

—le time skip—

While Adrien was taking photos, and Marinette endlessly staring, Alya and Nino we’re talking to Luka. They were forming a plan to get Marinette over Adrien, and go to Luka. He wasn’t very particular to the plan, but he did love Marinette. So he decided it couldn’t hurt to try.

—another time skip —

“Marinette!” Luka yelled, walking up behind her.

“Oh, hi Luka!” Marinette said, blushing lightly. She remembered whenever he got akumatized, and what he had said. More than once, actually. 

“How’s it going, Mama-Marinette?” He asked, laughing slightly.

“Will you ever get over that?” She asked, rolling her eyes, yet smiling at the same time.

“Nope. Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to come to the Kitty Section practice tonight?” There was no practice tonight, which made Luka feel bad. He may want Marinette, but he doesn’t want to lie to her.

“Of course, Luka! I love watching you guys practice!” Marinette replied, excitement showing on her face.

This made Luka feel even worse. “I’m sorry Marinette. Actually, there is no practice tonight. I just wanted to see you... forgive me?” He asked, looking down.

Marinette thought for a minute, understanding why he would. She hated lies, as they caused many akumas. But she didn’t want to cause Luka to be akumatized again, so she had a decision to make.

“It’s ok, Luka! Of course I’ll hang out with you tonight!” She said, causing Luka to exhale in relief.

“Thank you Marinette.” He managed to say. 

He looked behind Marinette, seeing Alya and Nino attempting to hide behind a bush.

“Yesssss! He’s talking to her!” Alya said to Nino.

“Al, is this a good idea? He’s lying to her. He hates lying to people, and Marinette hates liars,” Nino suggested.

“Shush. It is. Plus he just told her it was a lie and she still agreed,” Alya retorted.

“Fine... lets hope this works,” Nino said to himself.

—skip to later that night, Couffaine’s houseboat—

“So, I- Marinette... I’ve said it before, but I just need to say it again. And- before you say anything- just, listen. Ok?” Luka asked, earning a knowing smile from Marinette. God, he loved that smile.

“Marinette, I know you love Adrien, and I know there’s nothing I can do about that, but... Marinette... I- I love you.” He finished.

“Luka, I know. And I’m sorry that I can’t return your feelings, but I treasure you as a friend. I love talking to you, Luka.” She said, a bright red blush forming on her face. 

“Yeah, I understand. Hey, how about we go to the Eiffel Tower?” The blue haired boy asked. 

“I think that’s a great idea,” Marinette said, looking the boy in the eye, still blushing.

—At the Eiffel Tower—

The two were standing side by side. Marinette staring over the edge at the bustling city streets, and Luka admiring Marinette’s beautiful features. From her blue hair, to her blue eyes, to the floral printed shirt she loved to wear. Then he noticed something. Earrings. Black ones. He had noticed them before, but he had never paid much attention.

“Marinette?” He asked, starting to breathe heavy.

“Hmm?” She responded turning her head to look at him.

“I- your earrings...” the blue boy said.

“What about them?” She asked, panicking slightly.

Are those... are you...?” He asked, not even daring to finish the question.

“Luka... I-” she was cut off.

“Oh my god. You’ve gone through all that. You’ve saved me, Juleka, Rose, Alya, Nino... You’ve saved so many Persians! Lady-” he was cut off by a hand over his mouth.

“Shh!” Marinette was now terrified. She trusted Luka, but no one was supposed to know this. Not a soul.“Luka, you are sworn, and I mean it, to secrecy about this. If my identity gets out there, you are all in danger. Do not, I repeat, do not tell anyone.”

“Yes, I understand. I knew you were brave, Marinette, but I never knew you were this brave.

“Luka, look. I’m honestly shocked you didn’t find out sooner. I mean, I look the exact same, just with ribbons and a mask.” She said, laughing despite her terror. 

“Marinette, I’ve said it before and I will say it again. I love you. God you’re amazing.” Luka said, blushing profusely, staring at the beautiful girl in front of him. 

They were now face to face, and Marinette went in for a hug. Luka was shocked at first, but then understood. She was drained, and she was terrified. Him finding out was not supposed to happen. So he hugged her back. And they didn’t let go for a while.

—At the bakery—

“Tikki, what are we going to do? He wasn’t supposed to find out! No one was! And now he knows, and loves me even more than he did!” Marinette was pacing around her room, hands running through her messy bangs.

“Marinette, everything is going to be ok. He knows, and there’s nothing we can do about it. All we have to do is accept it, and move on. And plus, we can trust him! He’s one of the best people we know! Not to mention a super hero himself!” Tikki reassures her.

Marinette slowed to a stop, and then walked over to her chair. “Thanks Tikki. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Well, for one thing, you wouldn’t be Ladybug!” Tikki laughed, causing Marinette to laugh.

“Yeah, my little kwami, you’re right.”

—Agreste Mansion—

“Cheese cheese cheese cheese-“

“We get it Plagg! You want cheese! Here!” Adrien exclaimed, handing Plagg a slice of Camembert. 

“Oh my lovely Camembert,” Plagg said with a smile, before throwing it into the air and catching it in his mouth. 

Adrien sighed, and then decided to go out and check on the people of Paris. “Plagg! Claws out!”

Adrien transformed into his alter ego, Chat Noir, in a flash of green light. 

—The Bakery—

“Uh oh Tikki! Chat Noir is out! Someone might be akumatized!” Marinette said, looking at the distance from her balcony. “Tikki! Spots on!” She yelled, turning into Ladybug in a pink light show.

“Nothing to see here, m’lady!” Chat said, when he saw her.

“Is there an akuma?” She asked.

“Nope, I just wanted to get out of my house. Civilian life, y’know?” He added.

“Alright. I have a stop to make. You mind doing patrol yourself tonight kitty?” Ladybug asked.

“Anything for you, bugaboo.”

“Whatever,” she said, unlatching her yo-yo, and zooming off.

Once she arrived at the houseboat, she saw Luka practicing his guitar on the deck. She decided to go down and sit next to him. 

“Would you like the real proof?” She asked, not daring to look at him.

“Do I need it?” Luka asked, looking directly at her.

“If I show you it’s really me, I can’t do it on the deck.” She said, looking at him now.

“Of course. Follow me!” He exclaimed, feeling himself get excited.

He brought her down to his room, and she detransformed.

“I knew it was you. I didn’t even need proof. How could I not know it was you. Even without the black spots, you’re the amazing, brave Marinette.” He said.

At this, she walked up and kissed him. Tikki looked on, proud of her holder. Luka clearly wasn’t expecting it, but kissed back nonetheless. 

“Adrien doesn’t like me anyway. It’s time to get over him.” She said, going to sit on Luka’s bed. He sat next to her, and grabbed her hand. The silence in the room said enough for the both of them. Marinette loved him from the beginning, she just didn’t realize it. Now, she did.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this is super short but I really like the way it turned out.


End file.
